1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a alignment gauge used for measuring the alignment of beams, pipes, and the like and the welded joints thereof and more particularly, for measuring the alignment of rails, such as train rails or trolley car rails.
2. Description of Prior Art
The smooth and safe operation of vehicles which ride on rails is dependent on the accuracy in which the rails are assembled. Deviations in the welded joints and the rail alignment adjacent to the joints could produce hazardous operating conditions and effect the smoothness of the operation. Undue shock absorbed by the equipment causes premature wear on parts thereby increasing the cost of maintenance and decreasing the life of the vehicle. By minimizing the deviations in welded joints and the alignment of the rails, maintenance costs could be curtailed and the life of the vehicle could be prolonged. Currently, the method of measuring the alignment of a rail is accomplished by using a standard straight edge and a graduated taper gauge. U.S. Pat. No. 1,093,867 to LEGARE (issued Apr. 21, 1914) is an adjustable crown template which serves as a guide to establish the crown of a roadway. This template is comprised of a level straight edge and numerous gauges spaced equally apart. This straight edge extends across the width of a roadway. The gauges are employed to mark the crown desired prior to paving. U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,841 to HALL (issued Nov. 16, 1935) is another apparatus comprising a straight edge and a set of scales. This device also extends across the width of the road resting on road forms, such as the curb, on both sides.